mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yves Edwards
Yves Ed'duvill Edwards (born September 30, 1976) is a Bahamian American professional mixed martial artist. He is known for his fights as a lightweight in organizations such as the UFC, PRIDE, BodogFIGHT, and EliteXC. Background Edwards was born on the island of New Providence in the Bahamas, moving to Houston, Texas when he was 15 years old. Martial arts background & training regimen Yves Edwards is the founder of a fighting style called Thug-Jitsu. Edwards began training in traditional karate in his youth, moving on to kung fu before eventually taking up mixed martial arts. This also led him to Muay Thai in order to improve his stand-up. Like many aspiring martial artists, Edwards cites Hong Kong cinema as a formative influence: ::“I’ve always liked the old Hong Kong flicks, and I was a big comic book fan: you know the superheroes, they were always big in my mind. Anything that will make me physically better than the average person, and teach me to do things that the average person can’t do, I was game for it.”http://www.knucklepit.com/mixed-martial-arts-yves_edwards.htm Based in Houston since his teens, Edwards says he learned some grappling on a trip back home to the Bahamas at the age of seventeen, although “it wasn’t as technical as it should have been, but it was better than not getting anything.”http://www.knucklepit.com/mixed-martial-arts-yves_edwards.htm He is a well-rounded fighter, with a strong boxing background http://www.mmaringreport.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=253&Itemid=53, having also trained with Lewis Wood, a #6 WBA featherweight boxer. This is in addition to his experience in Muay Thai and Brazilian jiu-jitsu, of which he says “I’ve never worn a gi cause I’ve always been competing” http://www.mmaringreport.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=253&Itemid=53. At UFC 49, Edwards knocked out Josh Thomson by way of spectacular head-kick. After the fight, commentator Mike Goldberg announced: "I will say right now, this kick has replaced Pete Williams on Mark Coleman as the greatest knockout due to a kick in UFC history." Yves Edwards is now training with American Top Team and is focused on getting back to the top of the 155 pound division.http://www.mmadiscussions.com/2008/02/13/yves-edwards/ Yves lost to Elite-XC Lightweight champion K.J. Noons via knockout in the first round in June 2008, and lost a decision to Duane Ludwig at Strikeforce: Destruction. He rebounded with a submission victory against James Warfield in September 2009, and most recently defeated Kyle Jensen by way of TKO in the first round. Yves followed up that victory the following February with an impressive quick TKO of fellow UFC veteran Derrick Noble. Return to the UFC Edwards returned to the UFC in his first fight there in over four years against John Gunderson on September 15, 2010 at UFC Fight Night 22. He won this fight by Unanimous Decision. Edwards was expected to face Melvin Guillard on January 22, 2011 at UFC Fight Night 23 , but Guillard was promoted to the main event against Evan Dunham after Kenny Florian was forced off the card with an injury. Edwards will now face Cody McKenzie on the card. Personal life Edwards has a daughter named Destiny and a son named Yvan. Mixed martial arts record {| style='font-size: 85%; text-align: left;' class='wikitable sortable' width='99%' |- !Result !Record !Opponent !Method !Event !Date !Round !Time !Location !Notes |- | | | Cody McKenzie | |UFC: Fight for the Troops 2 |1/22/2011 | | | Fort Hood, Texas, USA |- | Win |39-16-1 | John Gunderson |Decision (Unanimous) |UFC Fight Night: Marquardt vs. Palhares |9/15/2010 |3 |5:00 | Austin, Texas, USA |- | Win |38-16-1 | Luis Palomino |Decision (Unanimous) |Bellator 24 |8/12/2010 |3 |5:00 | Hollywood, Florida, USA |- | Loss |37-16-1 | Mike Campbell |Decision (Unanimous) |Moosin: God of Martial Arts |5/21/2010 |3 |5:00 | Worcester, Massachusetts, USA |- | Win |37-15-1 | Derrick Noble |TKO (Punches) |MFC 24 |2/26/2010 |1 | | Edmonton, Alberta |- | Win |36-15-1 | Kyle Jensen |TKO (Punches) |Raging Wolf 5 |10/10/2009 |1 | | Niagara Falls, New York, USA |- | Win |35-15-1 | James Warfield |Submission (Triangle Choke) |Shine Fights 2: American Top Team vs. The World |9/4/2009 |2 |4:48 | Miami, Florida, USA |- | Loss |34-15-1 | Duane Ludwig |Decision (Unanimous) |Strikeforce: Destruction |11/21/2008 |3 |5:00 | San Jose, California, USA |- | Loss |34-14-1 | KJ Noons |TKO (Punches & Elbows) |EliteXC: Return of the King |06/14/2008 |1 |0:48 | Honolulu, Hawaii, USA |- | Win |34-13-1 | James Edson Berto |KO (Flying Knee) |EliteXC: Street Certified |02/16/2008 |1 |4:56 | Miami, Florida, USA |- | Win |33-13-1 | Alonzo Martinez |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |HDNet Fights - Reckless Abandon |12/15/2007 |2 |3:04 | Dallas, Texas, USA |- | Win |32-13-1 | Nick Gonzalez |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |EliteXC: Renegade |11/10/2007 |1 |3:05 | Corpus Christi, Texas, USA |- | Loss |31-13-1 | Jorge Masvidal |KO (Head Kick) |BodogFIGHT: Alvarez vs. Lee |07/14/2007 |2 |2:19 | Trenton, New Jersey, USA |- | Loss |31-12-1 | Mike Brown |Decision (Unanimous) |BodogFIGHT: St Petersburg |12/16/2006 |3 |5:00 | St. Petersburg, Russia |- | Loss |31-11-1 | Joe Stevenson |TKO (Cut) |UFC 61: Bitter Rivals |7/8/2006 |2 |5:00 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |- | Win |31-10-1 | Seichi Ikemoto |Decision (Unanimous) |PRIDE Bushido 10 |4/2/2006 |2 |5:00 | Tokyo, Japan |- | Loss |30-10-1 | Mark Hominick |Submission (Triangle-Armbar) |UFC 58: USA vs Canada |3/4/2006 |2 |1:52 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |- | Loss |30-9-1 | Joachim Hansen |Decision (Split) |PRIDE Bushido 9 |9/25/2005 |2 |5:00 | Tokyo, Japan |- | Win |30-8-1 | Dokonjonosuke Mishima |Submission (Armbar) |PRIDE Bushido 7 |5/22/2005 |1 |4:36 | Tokyo, Japan |- | Win |29-8-1 | Hermes Franca |Decision (Split) |Euphoria: USA vs. World |2/26/2005 |3 |5:00 | Atlantic City, New Jersey, USA |- | Win |28-8-1 | Naoyuki Kotani |TKO (Head Kick) |Euphoria: Road to the Titles |10/15/2004 |1 |3:10 | Atlantic City, New Jersey, USA |- | Win |27-8-1 | Josh Thomson |KO (Flying Head Kick) |UFC 49: Unfinished Business |8/21/2004 |1 |4:32 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |- | Win |26-8-1 | Hermes Franca |Decision (Split) |UFC 47: It's On |4/2/2004 |3 |5:00 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |- | Win |25-8-1 | Deshaun Johnson |Decision (Unanimous) |WEC 9: Cold Blooded |1/16/2004 |3 |5:00 | Lemoore, California, USA |- | Win |24-8-1 | Nick Agallar |TKO (Punches) |UFC 45: Revolution |11/21/2003 |2 |2:14 | Uncasville, Connecticut, USA |- | Loss |23-8-1 | Tatsuya Kawajiri |Decision (Unanimous) |Shooto in Yokohama Gymnasium |8/10/2003 |3 |5:00 | Yokohama, Japan |- | Win |23-7-1 | Eddie Ruiz |Decision (Unanimous) |UFC 43: Meltdown |6/6/2003 |3 |5:00 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |- | Win |22-7-1 | Rich Clementi |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |UFC 41: Onslaught |2/28/2003 |3 |4:07 | Atlantic City, New Jersey, USA |- | Win |21-7-1 | Kohei Yasumi |KO (Punch) |HOOKnSHOOT: New Wind |9/7/2002 |1 |1:20 | Evansville, Indiana, USA |- | Win |20-7-1 | Joao Marcos Pierini |TKO (Injury) |UFC 37.5: As Real As It Gets |6/22/2002 |1 |1:19 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |- | Loss |19-7-1 | Caol Uno |Decision (Unanimous) |UFC 37: High Impact |5/10/2002 |3 |5:00 | Bossier City, Louisiana, USA |- | Win |19-6-1 | Kultar Gill |Submission (Heel Hook) |Shogun 1 |12/15/2001 |2 |2:49 | Honolulu, Hawaii, USA |- | Loss |18-6-1 | Matt Serra |Decision (Majority) |UFC 33: Victory in Vegas |9/28/2001 |3 |5:00 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |- | Win |18-5-1 | Aaron Riley |Decision |HOOKnSHOOT: Showdown |7/14/2001 |3 |5:00 | Evansville, Indiana, USA |- | style="background: #c5d2ea"| Draw |17-5-1 | C.J. Fernandes |Draw |HOOKnSHOOT: Masters |5/26/2001 |3 |5:00 | Evansville, Indiana, USA |- | Win |17-5 | Jeff Lindsay |KO |Renegades Extreme Fighting |3/23/2001 |1 |1:41 | Texas, USA |- | Win |16-5 | Bone Sayavonga |Submission |Renegades Extreme Fighting |3/23/2001 |1 |1:04 | Texas, USA |- | Loss |15-5 | Jeremy Williams |Decision |KOTC 7: Wet and Wild |2/24/2001 |3 |5:00 | San Jacinto, California, USA |- | Win |15-4 | David Harris |Submission (Armbar) |Bushido 1 |1/18/2001 |1 | | Tempe, Arizona, USA |- | Win |14-4 | Scott Bills |TKO |HOOKnSHOOT: Fusion |11/18/2000 |1 |4:31 | Evansville, Indiana, USA |- | Win |13-4 | Danny Bennett |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |KOTC 5: Cage Wars |9/16/2000 |1 |3:03 | San Jacinto, California, USA |- | Win |12-4 | Pete Spratt |Submission (Triangle Choke) |REF - Renegades Extreme Fighting |7/15/2000 |1 | | Texas, USA |- | Win |11-4 | Cedric Marks |Submission (Armbar) |ES - Extreme Shootout |7/15/2000 |1 |1:45 | Texas, USA |- | Win |10-4 | Andy Mockler |TKO (Punches) |HOOKnSHOOT: Meltdown |6/10/2000 |2 |1:32 | Evansville, Indiana, USA |- | Loss |9-4 | Rumina Sato |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |SuperBrawl 17 |4/15/2000 |1 |0:18 | Honolulu, Hawaii, USA |- | Win |9-3 | Stacy Coughlin |TKO |Armageddon 2 |11/23/1999 |1 |2:00 | Houston, Texas, USA |- | Win |8-3 | Aaron Riley |Decision |HOOKnSHOOT: Texas Heat |10/2/1999 |1 |20:00 | Texas, USA |- | Win |7-3 | Shannon Ritch |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |Armageddon 1 |8/23/1999 |N/A | | Houston, Texas, USA |- | Loss |6-3 | Nathan Marquardt |Submission (Heel Hook) |Bas Rutten Invitational 4 |8/14/1999 |1 |3:04 | USA |- | Win |6-2 | Anthony Holiday |TKO (Doctor Stoppage) |Extreme Shootout |6/25/1999 |1 |1:08 | McAllen, Texas, USA |- | Win |5-2 | Thomas Denny |Submission |West Coast NHB Championships 2 |2/28/1999 |1 | | Los Angeles, California, USA |- | Win |4-2 | Louie Cercedez |TKO |West Coast NHB Championships 1 |12/8/1998 |1 |3:38 | Los Angeles, California, USA |- | Loss |3-2 | Fabiano Iha |Submission (Armbar) |Extreme Challenge 22 |11/21/1998 |1 |3:56 | West Valley City, Utah, USA |- | Win |3-1 | Raphael Perlungher |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |Power Ring Warriors |11/7/1998 |1 |3:25 | Humble, Texas, USA |- | Win |2-1 | Tim Horton |TKO |World Shoot Wrestling |6/12/1998 |1 |9:15 | Pasadena, Texas, USA |- | Loss |1-1 | Joe Hurley |Decision |World Pankration Championships 2 |1/16/1998 |1 |10:00 | Dallas, Texas, USA |- | Win |1-0 | Todd Justice |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |World Pankration Championships 1 |10/26/1997 |1 | | Texas, USA |- References *Yves Edward’s Official Site *MMA Ringreport *Yves Edward’s on MMA Discussions *Interview with Yves Edwards on Oct 8th, 2008 External links * *UFC profile *Revolution Dojo Category:Bahamian mixed martial artists Category:Lightweight mixed martial artists